The present invention relates to a carton with a pyramid-shaped bottom and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates a collapsible pyramid-forming bottom structure which permits shipment of the partially assembled carton in a flat configuration, while allowing complete assembly and set up by a simple operation without the use of glue.
In constructing cartons or containers for certain articles, a pyramid-shaped bottom is often necessary. The bottom may serve to support the article for display purposes. The pyramid-shaped bottom may also be necessary to support and retain the article in a desired shape.
Since the carton manufacturer may be located far from the article manufacturer, the carton must be capable of being shipped in a flat, collapsed configuration to use shipping space efficiently. Otherwise, the carton would waste considerable space and prevent economical shipment.
Once at the article manufacturer, the partially assembled carton must be arranged for full assembly easily without the use of skilled personnel or complex machinery. Thus, the action necessary to convert the carton from its partially assembled, collapsed configuration to its fully assembled state must be extremely quick and simple.